User talk:Holhol1235
Here. Anyways... I was thinking that we would make a deal and that neither would blow the other's cover. And either way we end up making it towards the end. --''' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) TDC Yep, pretty much. But then I was thinkin about doin something to force Chris to re-hire me, but then I can't do anythin cause of rules he pointed out to me. And then I just end up being Chris's little servant. That was actually my original plan. To be a minor character who just kisses up to Chris and was friends with Jamie and Logan rather than being alliance members with them. But like the flip book changes, so do the people. Seriously, the TDA flip book said Harold and COurtney were the final two. I would've liked that better actually... --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Actuall, for right now I is helpin her cuz you is seriously misusin her. Which is why I think we should ally after the episode is about to end. That way if Katie leaves, it won't be my fault. But we will definently target Summer. Nothin personal but I'm sure my alliance wouldn't mind helpin with that one. But they won't know of your involvement. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I would think you would flirt with Sammy getting Carrie all mad/depressed then you get rid of them both. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And then, people will probably begin to get suspicious... and then one person might come close to the truth and you'll get rid of them. You know, if someone ''does get suspicious. But don't think forward too much. Then you forget about the present. For example I've got a bunch of challenge ideas for season two of TDL and it's barely on it's first episode! --''' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have the alliance to blackmail me, but you think I have nothing on you. But, those potatos came from somewhere. So I'll tell Chris you stole them from his private lodgings (which doesn't even have to be true as Chris wouldn't care) but before we do, we both call it a truce and make you an alliance member with different terms than the others (not that they'll know). --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 05:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Not really... he just wants his alliance to rank high. He doesn't really care aobut picking out certain contestants. Mostly he just wants his alliance members to have an enough of an advantage to beat the other players. You on the other hand want to pick them off one by one. I mean, Andrew isn't really evil, he's just a strategist who wants $20,000. Although... Because of the whole Jamie+Amanda Jane-Summer Conflict, and the fact that she almost ruined my plans makes her a target... But other than that I'm trying to make friends so when my alliance is out in the open I can have people to fall back on. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I think Holleh might be psycic. She based your character on Heather. And you know... That sig looks alot like mine. Three words. Links in the same order... But anyways, I suppose my own downfall will come. Maybe. I dunno. Cuz we gotta remember there are others involved here. So like I said, I won't make my own downfall until I think it'll really fit. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 02:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess but still we would need something a little better than tearing it up cuz I don't like plot holes and I said the third episode that I have alot more to use to blackmail him with. So we need to think deeper. But not now. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 00:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I does not undo everythin. I has just undone Katie and Blanks. But the raccons will get rid of my sky hooks and when we get to the end and form the alliance I won't be undoin anythin else. Besides the best way to get my character to stop doin things is for you to get rid of them yourself. Cuz remember, I used imagination and got the sky hooks so you could use your imagination to... I dunno bribe Katie into gettin her bear to attack me... --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 00:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You has confuzzled me but yes. I am trying to get them on my side. But not as alliance members. More like back-up alliance members. You see, and they will also serve as a means of helping me if my alliance is discovered. Like if '''Summ' g'er'l revealed it to Chris before the two od us planned, then I would have them to help me. Cause I'm tryin to get half of teh campers on my side. Plus they be perfect!--''' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... pretty much. But it won't really be on the same terms. You see, my person will leave you alone if you don't disturb his alliance or the four friends (the lazy term for Blanky, Katie, Chris, and Destiny). --' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 21:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ... Hehe... Chef Chris is gonna be thinkin that he decievin us! When really we were fooling him by preplanning!--' Manipulation, and Coffee...' 22:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Oooh... OKAY. --' Manipulation, and Coffee...''' 22:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My mother was an advocate. *Check here plox. --★ Blanky 21:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Um...I checked it. What about it? :o --BlankyXP 23:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure. So, do you think it's worth promoting another person to admin? Cause there's me and you who are active, Dentface, Riot, Skull & Blanky all pop over every now and again. Plus Skull says over Summer, he aims to become more active. What do you think? Potterfan1997 15:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'd narrow it down to Googley, Iona & Zain. Out of all of them, like you, I think Googley would be the best admin because, Iona is still quite new, however she does have a very strong attitude towards the wiki and making it a success. Zain can be a little, over-excitable and stuff, and Googley has already had a lot of experience of being an admin on other wikis. So, yeah, I'll message Blanky and Dentface to see what they say, just so we get more opinions and stuff. Also, I spoke to Skull on the chat a few days ago and he said he'd choose between Googley, Zain and Gold. Potterfan1997 20:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Please see here about our troll issue Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:48, April 6, 2014 (UTC)